


Запас энергии

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красный Череп находит способ лишить Стива действия чудо-сыворотки, в результате чего Роджерс снова оказывается щуплым беспомощным э... мужчиной? В любом случае, в таком состоянии он долго не протянет - или Череп его убьет, или он просто умрет от немощности организма. Тони находит решение проблеме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запас энергии

\- Но разве ты не говорил, что нам не хватит энергии, Тони? - Стив надрывается, пытаясь перекричать шум взрывов и лопающегося металла. Худощавое тельце, тонкие ручки и шея, ноги, не способные без поддержки сделать и шагу. За несколько лет жизни за счёт сыворотки мышцы тела привыкли к подпитке и без чудесной сыворотки сейчас оказались совершенно бесполезны. Он больше напоминал тряпичную куклу, чем живого человека.  
У них было мало времени, чтобы воссоздать аналог лаборатории. Сыворотку, выведенную Красным Черепом, не успели исследовать на побочные эффекты, и результат нового эксперимента нельзя было предсказать. Но Стив был готов к любому повороту и Тони в самые кратчайшие сроки смог сконструировать лабораторную камеру. Оставалось лишь поместить в неё Роджерса, ввести сыворотку в механизм и найти достаточное количество энергии.  
\- Но разве я не величайший инженер в истории всего человечества? - Старк улыбается, закрепляя плечи Роджерса ремнями. Стив пытается заглянуть ему в глаза, но тот успешно увиливает от прямого контакта, сосредоточенно следя за своей работой. Взрывы и хлопки раздаются всё ближе и ближе к лаборатории - Вдова и Тор с Баки с трудом сдерживают натиск агентов гидры. Красный Череп целеустремлённо пробивается к Стиву Роджерсу, чтобы самолично раз и навсегда покончить с Капитаном Америкой.  
Застегнув последний ремень на лодыжке, Старк ловко отпрыгнул от камеры и принялся щёлкать тумблерами. Сначала тихо загудели свежеустановленные двигатели. С каждой секундой они разгонялись всё сильнее и сильнее, и вскоре начинали ходить ходуном, заставляя пол и стены по всей комнате трястись в едином ритме. Створки камеры сомкнулись и теперь единственной связью Стива с внешним миром была небольшая щель на уровне глаз. Сквозь неё он мог видеть, как Тони прыжками перемещается между двумя приборными панелями, стыкуя между собой какие-то провода.  
\- Тони? - Стив кричит, но плотные стенки камеры начисто заглушают его крик. Роджерс дёргает руками, в порыве желания постучать в металлические двери и привлечь к себе внимание. Сквозь тонкую щель он видел, как Старк снимает с себя верхнюю часть костюма и обматывает провода вокруг себя. Энергии не хватало и её ниоткуда нельзя было добыть. Конечно, если у вас под рукой нет ядерного реактора.  
\- Старк! Старк, не делай этого! - в кабине Роджерс надрывается, пытаясь оторвать нахрен все кожаные ремешки. Неожиданно в его маленьком щуплом теле проснулась удивительная сила, взявшаяся из ниоткуда. - Старк! - он кричит и испуганно вытаращив глаза наблюдает за каждым движением своего друга и напарника.  
\- Прости меня, - Тони касается рукой груди и зажимает кнопку смены батареи. Металлические зажимы отходят и корпус реактора выходит из гнезда. Осталось лишь дело за малым - вставить батарею в новое гнездо, и Тони одним ловким движением замыкает цепь.  
Крик "Тони!" глушится в треске электричества и смешанного крика боли от пронзивших тело Роджерса иголок.


End file.
